Humans Can be Just as Clever as Time Lords
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: The Doctor hears Rose listening to music, but doesn't knock on her door before entering her room. What he witnesses makes him question if his supressed emotions should be revealed to Rose or not. Little does he know, Rose decides to take matters into her own hands. One-shot takes place after his tenth regeneration; after The Christmas Invasion, and before New Earth. ON HIATUS!
1. Preface

**Summary:** The Doctor hears Rose listening to music, but doesn't knock on her door before entering her room. What he witnesses makes him question if his supressed emotions should be revealed to Rose or not. Little does he know, Rose decides to take matters into her own hands. One-shot takes place after his tenth regeneration; after The Christmas Invasion, and before New Earth.

I'm not sure when I'll be done, or if I'm going to make it a full story. I'll post it as soon as possible, promise! Doctor's honor! ;)

* * *

**Preface**

****"Rose, what are you doing?"

Rose looked up from inside the fridge and peeked over the door at The Doctor, spoon in her mouth.

"Nuffin'," she spoke, mouthful of spoon.

"That doesn't look like 'nuffin', Rose."

"What?" she exclaimed, "I'm hungwee!"

"First, the pink room, and now this?"

She took the spoon out of her mouth and glared at him as she stood up straight, "What's wrong with this?"

"You're turning this place domestic, little by little!"

"And?" she waved her spoon in circles, "Your point is...?"

"Never mind..."

"You are such a SourPuss!" she went back to rummaging in the fridge, "I hope your new self isn't like this all the time... I'm startin' to miss the old you."

That made The Doctor freeze... He needs to earn her trust back, not make her hate this new regeneration of him.

"I'm gonna head out for a couple hours..." he told her.

"Fine... have fun, and try to stay out of trouble." she spoke, head still in the fridge.

He grabbed his overcoat and left the TARDIS to get somethings to cheer Rose up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor stepped through the threshold of the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. Okay... so he wasn't a couple hours, like he told Rose; it's not like she wouldn't mind him being back an hour early. Plus, he brought those chips that she likes so much with him. He heard music and went down to Rose's room to suprise her. He could hear her music, clear as day, as he got closer to her door.

**Doctor, Doctor need you bad**

**Hold me, babe**

**Doctor, Doctor where you at?**

**Give me something**

**I need you love, I need your love, I need your lovin'**

**You got that kind of medicene that keep me comin'**

**My body needs a hero, come and save me**

**Somethin' tells me you know how to save me**

**I've been feelin' weird, oh, oh, I need you**

**To come and rescue me**

The Doctor smirked at the doctor referance in the song. Then, he started wondering where she got the music from. It's not anything from 2007 or earlier... The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to open Rose's door.

"Rose, I-" he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes widened.

Rose was on her bed in only a set of TARDIS blue bra and knickers. The Doctor marvled at how the dark fabric contrasted against her skin, but then backed out of the room and shut the door till a crack was all that was left. He's never seen Rose so... undressed, before. He convinced himself that what he saw... wasn't real, and poked his head back in for comfirmation. Oh, no... definatly real! He was rooted to that spot and found that he couldn't stop looking at her. He watched as Rose's hands glided smoothly over her body as she moaned. The sound enticed him to no end, but he willed himself to start making an exit so he could leave her to it.

"Doctor..." moaned Rose. The Doctor froze, but Rose's eyes remained closed as she cupped her left breast and squeezed, "Oh, Doctor... mmm..."

He watched as her right hand slipped underneath her knickers.

Rose gasped and shuddered, "Oh, God! Doctor..."

The watched as Rose's fingers moved underneath her knickers. So... she does feel more than friendship for me, he thought, maybe I should admit my feelings. He felt a stirring in his abdomen as he watched Rose. He pulled himself together and found the strength to leave. He quietly shut her door and went to the kitchen, but not before he heard Rose moan louder. Do humans do that a lot, he wondered as he set the chips on the table, do they rid their bodies of sexual tension that way? The Doctor started to pace back and forth as he became lost in thought.

"Why do humans do that?" he wondered, "If they're ridding themselves of their sexual tension by touching themselves, why do they do it with one another? Can't they just take care of themselves, like that? Wait a minute... sexual tension? Why is Rose feeling sexual tension?" he shook his head, "She probably just misses what's-his-face, Ricky." his smile faded, "But she was saying 'Doctor'... not Ricky. I couldn't have really made her that... uncomfortable. Could I? If I did, I did it unknowingly. She's always so happy, so excited around me; and she makes me feel the same. No, no, no... I couldn't. Could I? No, it's unimaginable, unthinkable-"

"Doctor?" he turned to see a very suprised Rose in the archway, back in jeans and a t-shirt, "You're back early... everything's alright, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah, yes, fine! I wasn't as long as I thought I was going to be, but I brought you something to make you feel better." he smiled.

"Really?" her face lit up, "What is it?"

"Your favorite chips," he held them out for her.

Her smile got bigger, "Thank you, Doctor!"

She hugged him and, as her chest crushed against his, he felt that tightening in his lower abdomen as he thought about how she was, just a short while ago. He, suddenly, hoped that she didn't shift and feel, or see, how tented his trousers were at the moment. He tried to think of something so his erection would go down. Cassandra, Daleks, Face of Boe, Slitheens... that did it. Just one thought of the giant, green species, with their baby-like faces and huge bodies, made any sexual feeling disapate; and he just hugged Rose like he usually does. She let him go and snatched her chips, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. She grabbed a bottle of water and went to the living room in the TARDIS. It was then that he noticed a book in her hand. He followed her and made himself comfortable in the arm chair as she laid back on the couch. She flashed a smile at him and tossed a chip into her mouth, before cracking open her book. He caught a look at the cover and saw a woman with blonde hair to her chin, in a form fitting, black dress, being held by a man, with dark hair as he kissed her neck. He was suddenly interested in what she was reading and wondered if she thought of the people on the cover as being them.

He shook his head and turned on the television, so she would think that he was watching it instead of her. When in reality... it was the other way around. He watched as she read, her facial expressions and actions had him really curious as to what she was reading. She would bite her bottom lip and smile as she raised her eyebrows, lick her bottom lip and breath heavily, put her index finger up to her lips and bite down on the joint, and press her lips together as she clamped her legs shut and rubbed them together a bit. His mind was reeling... what was she reading that made her behave in such a way? After bit, she finished the book, as well as her chips. He turned his attention to the TV and she tossed the book at him. He picked it up, looked at it questionably, then turned back to her with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, "You should read it, Doctor."

"Why?" he asked.

"You wanna know how the human mind works most of the time, yeah? Read it..."

"Don't need to," he clasped his hands together and smiled at her, "that's what you're for."

"Alright..." she went over to him and held her hand out, "Give it back, then..."

He held the book protectively to his chest and got that stubborn child look on his face, "No..."

She bit her tongue in between her teeth and smiled, "That's what I thought..." she pulled her hand back and started walking to her room, "Just bring it by my room when you're finished, Doctor."

Yeah... I'll make sure to knock LOUDLY if I hear any music, he thought to himself.

**Later That Night**

The Doctor breathed heavily as his hearts pounded in his chest. He put down the book, on his nightstand, and took off his glasses as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He couldn't believe that Rose would read something so... Risque! But he couldn't but think of Rose as the main character, Allison, and himself as Allison's lover, Neil. Just the image or thought about seducing Rose, and doing what Neil does to Allison, had him all hot and bothered, again. Just by reading he realized everything he was feeling for his dear companion. He lusted for her, he craved her, desired her, and, dare he say or think it... love her. He hopped out of bed, flung opend the door, and went to Rose's room, not caring about the tent in his trousers, like earlier. When he got there, Rose was in her doorway, TARDIS blue nightgown, and smirking with her arms over her chest.

He smiled as he took in the silky nightgown on her body, "I adore you so much, right now, you clever little human."

Her smirk grew wider, "Catch my drift, did ya?"

"Oh, yes I did!"

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he started making his way back to his room. When they were inside his room, he threw her on the bed and she giggled. They gazed at each other, studying each other's bodies... The sight of The Doctor, hair sticking up, tie off, first five buttons of his shirt undone and showing his chest, and the tent in his pinstripped pants had Rose getting wet. Rose's skin glowing, the outline of her breasts through her nightgown, her blonde hair fanned around her head like a halo, and the silky fabric of her nightgown riding up her thighs and showing a little bit of her TARDIS blue, lacy knickers had The Doctor harder than ever in his trousers. When he blinked, he was met with the celing above his bed, and not Rose. He still had Rose's book on his chest, but was painfully aroused.

"I hate this book," he lied to himself.

He marked the page, put the book on his nightstand, and thought of the Slitheens. After his erection had gone away, he decided to go check on Rose... even though she was probably sleeping and not pleasuring herself, like earlier. He walked over to his door and opened it to find that the TARDIS had dimmed the lights a bit. He walked down the hallway and stopped at Rose's door. He slowly opened her door and poked his head inside. She was fast asleep, so he walked into her room. He sat down on the edge of the pink duvet cover on her bed and watched her sleep. Her face was all smoothed from lines of worry, no sign that she'd been through the things she had. The Doctor ran his finger down her cheek as he studied her as she slept.

"I'm sorry, Rose," whispered The Doctor, "If I could've stopped the regeneration, I would've."

**Come on, Doctor**, spoke the TARDIS, in The Doctor's mind, **Let her sleep... she's not a Time Lord, like you. She needs at least eight hours of sleep, not two, like you.**

"I know..." he got up and left Rose's room. After closing the door, he leaned back against it, "My regeneration was too much for her... she hates me."

**She just needs time to adjust. Plus, she wouldn't have come on board, again, if she hated you. I've seen into her mind, Doctor. She adores you... your past regeneration self, and this regeneration.**

"You invaded Rose's mind, like that?"

**Well... her thoughts were quite loud, this evening, as were yours, Doctor.**

The Doctor turned red, "You saw that, huh?"

**Oh, yeah... you should see her mind. Two of a kind, you two...**

"She would never let me do anything in reality," he ran his right hand through his hair, "Plus, it's completly domestic!"

**Oh, you're a lot more domestic than you like to believe, Doctor. **He cursed his TARDIS in Gallifreyan. **Quite a mouth, too! You're about as foul mouthed as Rose's thoughts scream!**

He sighed, but his curiousity got the best of him, "What's she dreaming about, right now?"

**You sure you wanna go there? What if she finds out?**

"Just show me..."

**Okay, you're the boss...**

In the next moment, his mind was flooded with images of him and Rose. He couldn't help but feel like he was watching a movie... or being a voyeur.

"Doctor," moaned Rose.

The newly regenerated Doctor came up from underneath the sheet, mouth glistening from her arousal, and kissed her lips, "What is it, Rose? Tell me what you want..."

He peppered kisses all over her jaw and throat as she moaned, "You..."

"Now, now," he whispered in her ear, "be specific, Rose."

The Doctor outside her dream shook his head and told the TARDIS to stop. The Doctor now had a major problem that thinking of Slitheens wasn't going to do anything to help him, this time. He ran to his room, shut the door behind him, and used his Sonic to lock it... he was not about to risk Rose walking in on him being domestic, especially after the conversation, earlier this afternoon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope that this story sounds like it has a good beginning, so far. More will come later! Doctor's Honor! :)


End file.
